Chocolate Frog
by Nittedhat
Summary: Hermione finds a very special chocolate frog card.


"I simply can not believe it."  
It was a whisper of Hermiones lips, nothing more. The image of herself smiled towards her, waving out of the little purple card seemed to take no notice of the stunned woman in front of her. How could this be? The picture of her looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it before. The chocolate frog that had come with it lay forgotten in her lap, looking around for an escape route.  
"Ron? Ron can you believe this?"  
The redheaded man looked up from his licorice wand, half of it sticking out the corner of his mouth, reminding her of the way he had looked when they first met.  
"Wha?"  
The word was cut off halfway out of his mouth, trying to push past the licorice wand. Hermione held up the purple card and Ron suddenly turned a so pale that a handful of snow would have looked yellow next to him.  
Hermione's eyes narrowed.  
"Ronald Weasley, what haven't you told me?"  
Ron started chewing. Slowly, slowly he chewed the wand until there could be nothing more than powder left in his mouth, and swallowed.  
They were sitting on a park bench in the sun. They had just gotten out of Diagon Alley, and Hermione had suggested that they could eat their candy there, just as long as they made sure Ron didn't eat the Droobles, and that the frog disappeared into her mouth before anyone could see it opening its own.  
Ron looked out over the semi-busy street, people walking by, giggling schoolgirls glancing over at the tall, somewhat muscular redhead, and swallowed again.  
"The thing is Mione… Since the whole business with You-Know-Who…"  
Hermione had crossed her arms over her chest and her nostrils flared. She was not in the mood for this. Well, it had been great before the issue presented itself, but she doubted that anytime would have been good for this sort of revelation. Ron glanced at her then looked forward, his ears a shade only turnips usually possessed.  
"They wanted us on their cards.. because.. You know.. We are famous.. And that's.. That's great, isn't it? And they called me and Harry and you in, but you were working so I.. Sort of… Brought in your picture and they used that…?"  
Hermione's mouth was open as she looked at him. How dared he!? The insult she felt knew no boundaries.  
"You didn't even tell me!?"  
"Well… Since you were always talking about how we shouldn't "Let the Fame get to our heads" and all that, I figured you'd say no."  
Hermione stared at Ron, and tried to take in what he had just said.  
"That doesn't mean it's alright for you to do it behind my back! That's like… Cheating on me and saying "I thought you'd be mad if you knew so I didn't tell you, that's okay innit?"!"  
Saying the last words she made a cruel, but accurate, drop of her voice to sound like Ron. He looked at her, stung, and then looked away.  
Silence fell. The warmth from the setting sun suddenly didn't do much to heat her, and Hermione started to feel cold. Looking at the chocolate frog, she put it back into its box, starting to close the lid, feeling her stomach turn to ice, thinking about the silent dinner they had ahead of them, perhaps even the night.  
"I didn't want people to think that you were less important."  
Hermione looked up. Ron was looking at her, his eyes rather blank, and biting his lower lip to try and keep a tremble away.  
"How do you-"  
"Harry and I were both happy to do it, but.. You wouldn't be, and I was afraid that some stupid people would think that they didn't ask you and that… You were somehow less important… It was stupid. I'm sorry."  
As his voice cracked and he turned away, Hermione grasped his face. Sitting closer she lifted it up, so that she could look at him properly, and kissed him. The warmth of the sun spread over her skin again, hotter than before, and before she knew it he had swooped her on to his lap. They were silent for a while, getting quite a few looks from strangers, especially since the lanky redhead had begun grasping her ass before she broke away.  
Hermione looked down at Ron, and stroke his cheek.  
"I see why. It was stupid, and I don't want you to do anything like it again. But I see why. You're an idiot though."  
Ron grinned a little, partly because of what she called him, partly because of how he felt after the kissing, and stroke her arm.  
"You're not mad at me then?"  
Hermione laughed. Looking down at the chocolate frog box now on the ground, she settled herself more comfortably in his lap. The grin on Ron's face grew wider. Hermione smiled. Leaning in to kiss him again, she thought about the night ahead of them. Lively dinner, perhaps an even livelier night. Goosebumps spread cross her arms as she thought of it, and just before they got lost in their kisses again, she whispered:  
"I'm always mad at you."


End file.
